


Correct

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Hermione Granger, Double Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Special Interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hermione doesn’t mean to be a know it all.[Prompt 67 – Correct]





	Correct

Hermione doesn’t mean to be a know it all. She just knows so much knowledge and wants to share it with others.

Magic has always been a special interest of hers. For as long as she can remember, she has read books about it and infodumped about it to whoever would listen. Learning that magic is real and that she is a witch was an amazing moment that she will never forget, and, if possible, made her special interest far more intense. She adores magic, learning spells far more complex than she needs to and reading huge books from the library just for fun. Magic is everything to her.

So when people get things wrong, she finds it incredibly difficult to resist the urge to correct them. Because she knows the answer and she wants to help... but they always interpret it wrong. They see her as someone showing off, bragging that she knows more than them. They call her annoying and teachers get sick of her asking questions in class.

But she doesn’t mean to annoy them. She doesn’t want to be annoying. She just wants to share her special interest with people... and they don’t want to listen.


End file.
